We Haz Jazz Animated Series Toys
Due to We Haz Jazz: The Animated Series being very popular, various companies made toys and gadgets of it. Playmates My Friend Melody-This 22" robotic Caucasian doll with blonde and red ringlets, a white floral shirt with a pink jumper with purple dots on it, red freckled cheeks, magenta sneakers and beautiful blue eyes really interacts with you! She sings, dances by turning her head, moving her arms and swinging her hips, and talks! Voiced by Clea Lewis in the same voice she used for Nicky from Pepper Ann. Released July 2004. Costume Box Riff-Pull the string on his back to exchange costumes: # Scientist # Jazzident # Be-Bop Boy Jakks Pacific: Talking Plush Susan-Three sound chips-one in her chest and 1 in each hand-activate messages. Her eyes light up blue when speaking. Each sound chip says 3 phrases. Phrases: Chest: # "Great job today, guys; keep up the good work." # "Swing it on!" # "Dat's great!" Right Hand: # "Awright! Yeah!" # "Jazz-a-riffic!" # "I love music, don't you?" Left Hand: 1. 2. 3. Talking Plush Riff-He works the same way Susan and Rose do, but his eyes light up green. Chest Phrases: # "Bring on da beat!" # "We really do 'haz' jazz!" # "C'est si bon!" Left Hand Phrases: # "Spicy-sweet!" # "I sho' love my specs!" # "Jazz-tastic!" Right Hand Phrases: # "How awesome!" # "Oh, ho!" (His laugh) #"N'Orleans, here I come!" Talking Plush Rose-She works the same way Riff and Susan do. Her eyes light up blue. Chest Phrases: # "Let's get jazzin'!" # "This sure is fun." # "I love when things have a little swing!" Right Hand: # "I've got the boogie-woogie in me!" # # Left Hand: # # # NOTE: When all 3 were originally released in 2003, their eyes lit up red, but due to the red eyes scaring kids they were re-released in 2004 with eyes that light up green and blue. Posable Talking Abe, Cindy and Matt dolls Second Lining Susan Action Figure-Press the button and her parasol twirls to New Orleans-style second line music. Southern Blues Guitarist Sophia-Press the button to hear 2 southern blues riffs and see Sophia strum her guitar. Growing Pigtails Sophia-her pigtails grow up to 9" at the touch of a button! Retract her hair by pressing the button on her back. Add hair clips and extensions for a super stylin' new look! Growing Ponytail Jessica-works like Sophia and Sarah Growing Pigtails Sarah-works like Jessica and Sophia Note: These Growing hair dolls were rereleased in Spring 2015 as Stretching Hair dolls. Sing-Togethers Riff and Susan-they sing a duet of Bill Bailey, Won't You Please Come Home? (Ethan's favourite song) when the silver buttons in their hands touch together. (same recording as this singing parrot plaque but without dialogue and their 2003 Nicktoon voices instead: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSKge1q9MR8. The green girl parrot is replaced with Susan's sweet Cajun voice and the orange male parrot is replaced with Riff's spicy Cajun voice.) Riff's Bungalow Dollhouse Playset Riffed Pants! Vinyl and Plush Dolls Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Sophia-She wears her poodle dress and cat-eye glasses along with ripped black PJ pants with poodles on them. When she is squeezed, she says and sings 2 phrases: # She says "Ha ha. I see you're wearing the wrong pants today." # She sings "You won't end up like the boy...who...riffed...his...pants!" Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants Matthew"-wears his riffed pants outfit from the episode. Says and sings two phrases from the episode. 1. Riffed pants go with everything! 2. Now he learned a lesson he won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance, you won't end up like like boy...who...riffed...his...pants!!! Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Rose-she wears her riffed pants outfit from the show and says and sings 2 phrases: 1. Even Be-Bop Boy wouldn't wear YOUR undies as "overwear"! 2. We know he shouldn't mope around, he shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse, 'cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun or sand in your buns! Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Susan-She wears her pink PJ pants with white dots from the episode and says and sings 2 phrases: 1. (Same fart noise from Riffed Pants and Pull My Finger Fat Scottish Villain before the Villain said "Yes, sir!") HEY?! WHO FARTED?! I tink it's Riff! (Laughs) 2. Now he learned a lesson he won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his pants! Talking and Singing Riffed Pants Abe and Christina Gift Set-Abe wears same PJ'S from Pajama Daze and insults and pokes fun at Riff with 2 phrases: # Abe says, "Where's YOUR riffed pants? Everyone's wearing them now!" 2. He sings "We thought that he had everybody on his side, but he went and blew it all sky high. And now we won't even stare and glance all just because he riffed his pants. We know he shouldn't mope around, he shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse 'cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun or sand in your buns! Now he learned a lesson he won't soon forget, listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy...who...riffed...his...paaaaaaaants!" Christina says and sings 2 humiliating phrases to Riff: 1. She says, "You got stuck on the doorknob?! What a hoot!" 2. She sings "Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his paaaaaants!" She wears a powder blue nightgown with purple and pink hearts on it. Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" gift set of Jessica and Ethan Jessica wears white PJs with rainbows and says and sings 2 humiliating phrases: # She says, "I'm riffed!" # She sings, "We'll all end up like the boy who riffed his pants!" Her underpants are pink with purple wavy lines on then. Ethan wears orange, black and white paint splatter PJs and says and sings 2 mortifying phrases: # He says, "First the rip, now the fart?!" (Laughs wholeheartedly) # He sings the entire Riffed Pants song: "we thought that he had everybody on his side...We know we shouldn't mope around, we shouldn't curse...Now we learned a lesson we won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret...you won't end up like the boy who riffed his pants!" His underwear is white with black lightning bolts. Riffed Pants! Sarah and (add boy here!) giftset Sarah wears dark green pj's with daisies on them. She'll utter two totally embarrassing phrases when squeezed: 1. She says, "PU, your fart stinks!" and giggles. 2. She sings, "When Riff Rogers came 'round just to put me down, he turned into the class clown and no girl ever dreams to dance with a boy who went and riffed his pants! Be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy...who...riffed...his...paaaaaants!" (Insert boy and outfit here!) Phrases: 1. Why don't you tie a hoodie around your riffed pants? 2. We know we shouldn't mope around, we shouldn't curse, but the pain feels so much worse, 'cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun or sand in your buns! Now we learned a lesson we won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his paaaaaants! Riffed Pants! Cindy and (boy) Gift Set Cindy wears a candy-cane stripe PJ outfit and says 2 embarrassing phrases: 1. Excuse you for your ridiculously loud fart! 2. (Insert lyric(s) from The Boy Who Riffed His Pants! here!) (Insert boy and outfit here!) 2 phrases that'll leave you red-faced! 1. Our pants are 50-percent cotton-(RIIIIIIIPPPPP!/box onomatopoeia)-50-percent riffed! 2. (Insert lyric from The Boy Who Riffed His Pants Here!) Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants!" Jaclyn with "Bee-Stripe" PJs 2 phrases that'll have you blushing! 1. I'll take a banana split and some "riffed" pants! 2. (Insert singing phrase here!) Talking and Singing "Riffed Pants" Riff-says and sings 4 phrases from the show while vibrating and lighting his face. # I don't wanna have anoduh screwup today! # AHHHHHH! (Riff's famous scream of embarrassment) No, not ma pee jay pants! # Delivery! Did you order 20 cases of (RIPPP!/hangtag onomatopoeia) riffed pants? # Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget, so listen and you won't regret, be true to yourself, don't miss your chance! You won't end up like the boy who riffed his pants! Hasbro Electronic Twister Grooves: This electronic "jazz pad" has lights and songs. Step on the red, purple, blue, green and yellow spots when the colored lights light up. Features "The Music Bus!," "The Music Connection," "New Year's Resolution Rap" and "Got Form?" Hot Feet Jump Rope: Featuring the "New Year Rap," this rope is a light-up dome with a spinning rod attached to it. When the rod gets to your feet, jump! Electronic Jazzketball-This electronic basketball game played music and encouraging phrases before you shot. When you shot the ball into the net, cheers from the Kids' Chorus could be heard. If you hit the backboard, phrases such as "Try it again." were heard. The Kids' Chorus members lit up while speaking (Riff, Matthew, Rose, Susan, Cindy, Sophia, Ethan, Abe and Matthew) Big-Shoed Sophia in her Royal Blue High Tops MGA Entertainment: Jazz Pets (electronic toy pets): Riff's Hamster Elmo Riff's Dog Elmer Riff's Fish David Susan's Cats, Ella and Billie (each sold separately) Matt's Mouse, Krupa Rose's Parrot, Be-Bop (bright turquoise and bright green, press blue button on wing. Eyes light up BLUE to indicate that it's time to record. Speak to Bebop and she'll repeat what you say in a squeaky voice twice.) Mattel Susan Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and fall cardigan (gray with purple dots.) Rose Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and swimsuit) Sophia Fashion Doll (3 outfits: ordinary clothes, party wear, and winter coat) Talking Matthew Posable Doll (2 outfits: Partyland and Ordinary) "Magic Specs" Riff-This plastic doll says his intro phrase from his hit song, "Riff's Specs" and sings "Riff's Specs" while moving his jaw and flashing his eyes green. As the box says, "His specs are truly magic!" The Fun Factor Fun Clips-the player is modeled after Susan's boombox from That's a Rap. Each fake CD plays a minute-long song while the lights "danced." List of Fake CDs: That's a Rap: 1. Recycle Rap 2. Music Connection 3. Music Bus 4. Got Form? 5. New Year's Rap If I Could Talk to the Animals (Single) Riff's Specs! (Single) Music Express (by Music express Magazine child singers, single) Not So superhero (3 tracker): # Rockin Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu 2. Do Wah Diddy Diddy 3. Call me Bebop Boy! Dizzy Dana's Greatest Hits: 1. Dizzy Dana Theme 2. It's my Party 3. One Fine Day 4. Rock Around the clock 5. Lollipop 6. Peppermint Twist Fun Clips Minis-When these plastic CD albums were pressed, they played the full version of a great song and lit up. That Christmas Swing Thing-sung by the We Haz Jazz Kids' Chorus Old Time Rock and Roll-sung by Capt. Swinger and Halfnote The Boy Who Riffed His Pants Doowop Diggety Farting Jazzident Dolls and Action Figures Perfect for fooling around in private, each Jazzident came with bullhorns in their right hands. Remote Control Farting and Talking Jazzidents-These plush dolls has wires in their arms for posability and stood on a base with their names on it. When the remote was pressed, they spoke six phrases and made awesome fart noises! Usually the phrases would have a fart before them, but one of Riff's messages actually ends with farting. They worked from up to 30 feet away. These boys sold at Macy's and Baron Bob for $21.99 each and SpeakToMeCatalog for $20.00 each. These boy dolls stood at sixteen inches each. Riff's Messages: # Whoever smelt it dealt it! # Vote Riff Rogers for Jazzident! # (farts Star-Spangled Banner) # (Juicy Flarp from Noisemaker Keychain) What's dat smell? # A Jazzident's gotta do what a Jazzident's gotta do! # I feel it, I feel it... (FAAART!/This is the Ghost fart from the motion detector fart app by bluebear.) Matthew's Messages: # (farts You're a Grand Old Flag) # (Fartmaster Keychain Wet fart) Whoops, I guess I stained my pants again, so better check your underwear! # (3x I-Fart Burrito Maximo/Klutz Gotcha Gadgets Fart/(The stock pic's onomatopoeia: "Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!") Now that's what I call "the eight-burrito special!" # (Short and Wet from Atomic Fart) Jazzidents fart, too! # The weather forecast for Beadsville is windy today! # (Fart Food App Bean Fart) I swear, it wasn't me this time. (he giggles) A knockoff of RC Jazzident Matthew was made called "Jazz President Martin." He was made by Playtronix and farted 3 jazz-styled tunes: Grand Old Flag, Star Spangled Banner and Stars and Stripes Forever. Pull My Finger Jazzidents-Also sold as part of BaronBob's President day Half Off Sale and Speaktomecatalog's February fun Sale (save 25% off), the boys would talk and end each message (but some of Riff's actually begin with a fart) with a hilarious gassy sound at the pinch of a finger. Each boy spoke 7 phrases and was dressed in a Jazzident's suit. They cost fifteen dollars each at Macy's, BaronBob.com and Speak to Me Catalog. Note: The boys do not vibrate when farting and sit at 8 inches. They cost $15 each. Riff's phrases: # You can run and you can hide! (Nervous and Classic Flarps) # If you don't vote for me, I will...(farrrt!/Power Flarp!) # (farts same fart from Farting Clock video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki9kt2m2-gs) Don't pull ma finger anymo', OK? # ("trailing off" RC Fart Machine fart) Dat felt so good... # I gotta let one loose! (Double Rumbler from RC Fart machine) # So help me, jazz gods! (RC Flarp/Farting Jerry Garcia Santa Fart) # (FAAAARTTT!/HicHacHachoo fart from motion Detector fart app by BlueBear) All cheer da Jazzident! When turned on, he says, "Pull ma finger! C'mon, pull it!" Matthew's Phrases: # Vote me for Jazzident! (Sleeper Fart from Atomic Fart) # Here comes a big one! (RC Fart Machine "Wet Weedeater" fart) # Every time you swear, I will...(farts loudly!) # It's great to flatulate! (Classic Flarp) # Sometimes, a boy needs a little time to just relax and...(Uturn from atomic fart) # All right stand up everyone! (Nervous Flarp) # Everybody stand back! When turned on, he says, "Hey baby, come on. Listen to my anal acoustics just by pulling my finger." Easy Squeezies-These Jazzidents farted either BEFORE or AFTER speaking when their left (if facing you) hand was squeezed. Each boy spoke 10 mortifying messages and stood 10" tall. When they spoke after farting or farted after speaking, their cheeks glowed as if they were embarrassed. Each one cost $12. Jazzident Riff: # (FartMaster Keychain Standard Fart) Was dat da dog? 2. I'm ready for dis...(faaaaaart/sparkplug fart from atomic fart app) 3. (Faaaaart/fart from end of Deck the Halls by DanDee Farting, Singing Root'n Toot'n Reindeer) Wow, dat sho' was one bad burrito! 4. Listen to dis! (in order: Atomic Fart, Full Speed Ahead from Atomic Fart, Poot and Oops from Fart Studio) 5. Beware ma bottom bass! (Fart Studio App Corn Chowder Fart) 6. (BRAAAP!/Feed Me Pumbaa Long Tuba Note Fart) Yeeeeoowwwwww! I must have lit a match! 7. We'll, I jis' finished eating a jar o' pickled eggs an' dis is what I get! (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!/Phrase from the show, followed by all 5 farts from the DanDee Root'n Toot'n Snowman) 8. (Fart Studio app Air Spray fart) PU! What stinks? 9. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Note: This is the Fartmaster's Cough-Fart without the coughing.) Ever seen da Jazz-i-dent blush before? 10. BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!! (Tighty Whiteys fart from Jazzident's Day) Now dat's nice. Jazzident Matthew: 1. (Pff-ffft! Pff-ffft!/first two farts from DanDee Root'n Toot'n Reindeer) Well, that's embarrassing. 2. Look out, Jazz Academy! I'm ready to explode! BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!! (Ripper from FartMaster, Recycled from keychain) 3. PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Somebody get some air freshener spray! 4. Beware the stench of my breakfast burrito farts! (3 AM Tacos fart from Fart studio, followed by rumbler version of spitter from Fart Studio, this is a phrase from the Jazzident's Day show) 5. PFFFT (Bluebear Motion fart detector Backseat fart) Shameful, huh. 6. Back away from Jazzident Matt! BRRRRAAAAAAPPPP!! (stock pic sound word/Pant Stainer from Atomic Fart) 7. (FAAAAAARRT!/Fart Food App Taco fart) (shouts with gusto) It's laundry day! 8. Watch out! (FAAAAAARRT!) 9. (fart 1 from Forum's Electronic Farting Cushion) I bet if I had more chili, I could be even louder! Note: When kids everywhere heard this phrase, they replied, "But you're loud enough for me/us!" 10. (Faaaaart/fart 2 from Forum's Electronic Farting Cushion) Now THAT's what I call ear candy! Farting and Talking Jazzident Keychains-Each 3 inch Jazzident spoke 3 phrases when his chest was squeezed and each boy sold for $2 at Macy's and $3 at Speaktome Catalog and BaronBob. Riff's Phrases: 1. (FartMaster Keychain Power Fart) Ow! Dat has got to hurt! 2. You can run and you can hide! (Recycled from pull my finger Riff the Jazzident) 3. Sound de alarm! (BRRRRAAAPPPPP!!!) Matthew's Phrases: 1. (PFFFFFFFFFFFFT! Note: Fart from end of Dandee Rootin' Tootin' Farting and Singing Santa) Wow, that was loud! 2. (Fartmaster Nervous fart) Oh, (titters) that tickled. 3. Look out, Jazz Academy! I'm ready to explode! (Fartmaster Ripper fart) Farting, Talking, Vibrating Jazzident Squeezers with Sound: Each 6-inch Jazzident spoke 6 "awkward announcements" (according to the commercial) and vibrated while farting when their stomachs were pressed. so that you could "create your own UFE's (unexpected fart embarrassments) in the 'shameful discomfort' of your own home" (according to the hangtags and boxes as well as the commercial.) Riff: 1. (FAAAAAAAART) FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. (FAAAAAAAART/Uptight Flarp) AAHHHHHHHH! (his descending scream of embarrassment) 3. I'm gonna shake da house and rattle aw o' da windows! (He Farts Really Loudly) 4. I'm prepared for sumpin' big! (Fart) 5. (FARRRRRRRT) Dat sho' was unexpected-AND IT'S GREAT! 6. (farts/Low-pitched version of Sputter from Atomic Fart) Oh, ho! Matt: 1. (farts his ridiculously loud Egg fart from Fart Food App) Does anyone else smell rotten eggs? 2. (farts) HEEEEELP! 3. (farts loudly) Somebody open a window! 4. (farts) Par-don! 5. Okay! For my next trick, I'll strike a match on my pants-swish! Then I'll light my bum. Here I go now. (Fart Food App Pizza Fart) 6. (fartttttt!) Now you've got me blushing! Deluxe Pull-My-Finger Jazzidents-Give them a can of soda, then wait a few seconds and they'll encourage you to pull their finger. When you do, they'll jitter, fart and say 8 crazy phrases. Note: These dolls were the first to fart in the middle of speaking. Riff-comes with can of cherry coke. Phrases encouraging you to pull his finger: A. Come on ova' and give ma finger a pull! Ya know ya wanna! B. (add here!) Remarks: # (Ripper Flarp) Dat's a bomber. 2. (FART) Dat 'haz' to hurt! 3. (FARRRRRT) Get a load o' dat! 4. (add dialogue here) (FAAAAAAART!) (add dialogue) 5. 6. 7. 8. Matthew-comes with can of strawberry soda. Encouragements: A. (add new encouragement here!) B. Phrases: # What do you call this? (FAAAAAARRT/Fatback from Bacon Farts) A natural disaster! Ha ha! (I, SPK02, love this phrase!) # (BRAAAAAP!) Jazzidents love to fart, don't you? # (add a crazy phrase here!) # (FAAAAAARRT/Dangerously Painful from Atomic Fart) Ow, that hurt! Farting Jazzident Action Figures-Pull the extended finger on their sculpted hand to hear gross noises and hilarious, crazy messages. Each one stood at 7" tall and farted before speaking. Riff: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Matthew: # (Pfff-fffft!) Well, that's embarrassin', Harrison. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Taunt n' Talk Jazzident Action Figures-Each one stands at 11" tall and when the button on their back is pushed, they raise their bullhorns up to their lips while farting and blurting out 1 of 5 messages. Riff: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Matt: 1. (farts) (Sing-song): Beans, beans! Beans, beans! 2. 3. 4. 5. Dream Dancers They were digital dancing, singing keychain characters that sang five great songs at the touch of a button. The characters were in color pixels and were released in September 2005 in honor of the Dance the Night Away webisode. 1. Abe (blue with green buttons): A. Spinning Wheel B. It's a Melody C. All-Star D. I'm Your Boogieman E. Witch Doctor 2. Ethan (white with black buttons): A. Got Form? B. The Bellybutton Song C. Only a Paper Moon D. Bill Bailey E. Shake a Tailfeather 3. Susan (pink with purple buttons): A. New Year's Rap B. Funkytown C. Damp Sheets D. We Got The Beat E. Peppermint Twist 4. Riff (red with black buttons): A. It's a Swing Thing B. Rocking Pneumonia and the Boogie-Woogie Flu C. I Haz Jazz D. Can't Help Falling in Love E. Old Time Rock and Roll 5. Melissa (purple with pink buttons): A. Recycle Rap B. You Better Knock on Wood C. You Can't Hurry Love D. The Invention Song E. 6. Jack (orange with yellow buttons): A. Music Connection B. C. D. E. 7. Jaclyn (yellow with black buttons): A. Music Bus B. Rhythm of the Heart C. Whenever, Wherever D. I've Got Rhythm E. It's the Rhythm 8. Cindy (red with white buttons): A. The Best That I Can Be! B. Harmony C. Express Yourself D. The Tone in Your Voice E. Cheeseburger 9. Jessica (white with red, orange, yellow green and blue buttons): A. The Movies B. C. D. E. 10. Sarah (yellow with orange buttons): A. Keep on Growing B. Let's Jam (just the scatting) C. We Got The Beat D. My Laptop E. 11. Rose (bright blue with white buttons): A. Who put the bomp B. Love potion number nine C. I Like Soccer D. E. Curtains Up!-These were musical curtains that played music when a child walked through the doorway where it was hung. Riff's Curtain (black with white music notes)-Riff singing/chanting Wild Thang, Riff singing Shout, and Capt. Swinger's version of Do Wah Diddy Diddy Rose's Curtain (bright blue with purple peace signs)-Rose singing We Got The Beat Susan's Curtain-(pink with white and purple dots)-Susan singing You Can't Hurry Love Matt's Curtain-(white with red cars with purple-blue wheels print)-Matt himself singing Do-Re-Mi Christy's Curtains (powder blue with purple and pink hearts)-Christy singing Putting on the Ritz Abe's Curtain (electric blue with green dots)-Abe singing Witch Doctor Talking Be-Bop Boy Poster-This poster features Be-Bop Boy himself. When the white button is pushed, Be-Bop Boy speaks to you and sings his "Call Me Be-Bop Boy" song. Phrases: 1. Thorn, Thorn, Thorn! You shouldn't be stealin' thangs! 2. Anoduh crime fought by Be-Bop Boy! Oh ho! 3. Fear not, Beadsville citizens! 4. Call me Be-Bop Boy, here to save the day, call me Be-Bop Boy, in my own jazzy way, protecting Beadsville from crime one swinging step at a time, just call me Be-Bop Boy! Protecting Beadsville from crime one swinging step at a time, just call me Be-Bop Boy! Talking Be-Bop Babe poster-"This poster features Be-Bop Boy's female sidekick, Be-Bop Babe (who is really Susan Schwartz.)" (according to Amazon.com.) When the bubblegum-pink button is pushed, "Babe" speaks 4 phrases: # Swingin' seashells, Be-Bop Boy! Thorn's committin' anoduh crime! # Jazzin' jelly beans! # Sidekicks rule! # ...and me, Be-Bop Babe! (She usually says this line right after Riff says "Anoduh crime fought by Be-Bop Boy! Oh ho!") Matthew's Talking Bank-Drop a coin in the bright pink box-shaped bank or press the try me button hear Matthew say "Easy come, easy go" and hear the Kids' Chorus crack up! (the cracking up is from after Sophia giggled and made her remark in Riffed Pants) Thinkway Toys "Riff's Best Friends" Electronic Music Boxes-when the lid was lifted, a love song played. Red with Cindy on it-I Can't Help Falling in Love (same recording as PBC Picatsso) Blue with Rose on it-All My Loving (Same recording as PBC Happy Valentine Heart) Pink with Susan On It-I Say A Little Prayer (instrumental version in key of G major) Talking Robots of Rose, Susan and Cindy-these talking, singing interactive robot friends had interactive snap-on clothes and moving mechanisms. They could even lip-sync with a retractable "magic microphone." "Road Riffers"-These were cars that played music and moved when a button was pressed. Riff's Car (black with white music notes)-Born To Be Wild Rose's 50's Limo (bright blue with purple peace signs)-Who Put the Dot (a Who Put The Bomp parody) Susan's Punchbuggy (pink with white dots)-Damp Sheets and Funkytown Matt's White Car-Greased Lightning Kamhi World Wacky Wisecracking Riff Pen-Says 6 Riff wisecracks when the buttons are pushed: 1. "N'Orleans, here I come!" 2. "Oh, ho! (his laugh)" 3. He screams in embarrassment! 4. Don't worry, ma wisecracks won't upset or annoy you. 5. Trust me, I will NEVUH take off ma khakis! 6. If I don't haz jazz-I don't haz a life! Riff's Farting Pen-Click this pen's top to hear 6 humiliating sounds! # Wet and Juicy # Ripped Pants # Shameful # Hot Pants # Slider (salty from baconfarts) # Windy (Plum Pooting from BaconFarts) Basic Fun Singing Jazzident Keychains-These 4" dolls sang when fans pushed their stomachs. Riff's eyes lit up blue while singing "The Star-Spangled Banner" and Matthew's eyes blinked pink while singing "Grand Old Flag." The lyrics were on the back of the cards so fans of the webisode, "Jazzident's Day" could sing along. They cost $5 each at Macy's and Speak to me catalog. Da Jazzident Talking Keychains-These were similar to the TV and Movie keychains, except that each one spoke 6 shamefully sickening Jazzident phrases. Riff: 1. (BLAAAAAAAT!) I couldn't hold it any longuh! 2. (BRRRRAAAAPPPP!) I ain't got nothing to hide. 3. (Short and To The Point from Atomic fart) I should hold dat one in next time. 4. (Faaaaart/Sick Dog from Ifart) Ugh, dat was sickening! 5. (Ripper Flarp) Dat's a bomber. 6. (Faaaaart) Farting should be done in private an' not public. Matthew: 1. (BLAAAAAAAAT!/Meaty fart from fart Studio) Nobody light a match! 2. (Faaaaaart/Cartoon fart from Fart Studio) Yes, sir! 3. (Faaaaaart!/Squeaker from Fart Studio) Ahhh, the sweet smell of victory! 4. (Beatbox "Faaaaaaart!" from Fart Studio) Did anyone here step on a duck? 5. (Short Brassy Fart from Feed Me Pumbaa) That's a doozy. 6. (FAAAAAART/Dangerously Painful from Atomic Fart) Ow, that hurt! Riff's Ol'-Fashioned Record Player-Comes with Capt. Swinger and Halfnote's Old Time Rock and Roll/Do Wah Diddy Diddy double-side record. Other records sold separately. The player took up 4 AAA batteries. Excalibur Electronics Sing n' Win-Sing 3 songs with the really real voices of Riff and Abe to win points! Abe's Electronic Screaming Alarm Backpack-Just like on the Riff Rogers Show! Stash away your prized possessions or whatnots, then turn on the light-activated alarm and close the pack. A loud scream will emit when someone opens your pack, so make sure to set the alarm! Note: the scream recording used is the same as Archie McPhee's Screaming Pickle. Category:We Haz Jazz Category:Merchandise Category:Toys